


Lui et moi

by Animerockchic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Français | French, M/M, Not my first language so sorry in advance, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerockchic/pseuds/Animerockchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est le rêve de Sherlock. C'est le rêve de son coeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lui et moi

**Author's Note:**

> Juste quelque chose que j'ai écrit. Mais, désolé, je ne suis pas française et je ne parle le français que depuis 6 ans. C'est ma troisième langue. Donc, je suis désolée pour les erreurs.

J’ai pris son main. “Tu n’as pas peur.”

Il a souri à moi. “On n’a pas besoin d’être toi faire cette déduction.”

"Vraiment, tu n’as pas peur? Tu ne –“

Il me prit les deux mains dans les siennes et il embrassa chacun de mes doigts “Écoute-moi bien, je sais que tu déteste quand on se répète. Je t’aime toujours. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu m’as promis ça et maintenant je te promets la même chose. »

Mon Dieu, j’adore cet homme avec tout mon cœur. Ce n’était pas lui mais moi qui avait peur. Mais pas maintenant, pas avec lui. Il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime !

J'ouvre mes yeux. Je suis seul dans mon lit. Il est avec elle. Ce n’est qu’un rêve. C’est toujours un rêve.


End file.
